


Today's Special

by Pollydoodles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/pseuds/Pollydoodles
Summary: Of all the diners in all of New York, he had to walk into hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



Steve, beaten, bloody and significantly bruised but at least healing fast, sighed heavily as he slung his shield on his back and pushed open the door to the small diner. He was starving, and his stomach was making that incredibly clear. Thank god for New York, he thought. The city that never sleeps, and is always happy to sell you a slice of pie if you’ve got the money to pay for it. 

He glanced around the diner, which was empty save for the dark haired waitress wiping down the specials board. He eased himself into a booth and hoped the crap on his uniform wouldn’t stain the seats. Then again, he thought looking around him, even if it did stain it might not be that noticeable. 

“What’ll it be, soldier?” The waitress said without looking at him. Steve squinted. 

“Darcy?”

“Steve?”

“What are you doing here?” He asked in confusion. 

“I don’t actually get paid by Jane, you know.” She said with a sardonic eye-roll, indicating her uniform. It was a little tight across the chest, a little loose around the waist and a lot too short in the leg. Steve swallowed, and concentrated his eyeline to her face and nowhere else. Darcy shrugged, one hand hanging onto the little notepad and the other twisting the pen through idle fingers. She snapped gum loudly before continuing. 

“So by day I make sure she doesn’t rip a hole in the space-time continuum and by night I serve good pie, crappy coffee and dodge handsy customers.”

“You get handsy customers?” Steve asked, both annoyed and concerned for her, sitting back in the small booth so that his shoulders hit the ripped plastic, looking up at the little brunette standing next to him with one hip popped and a confused expression on her face. 

“”Have you ever been in a late night diner before?” She countered, hands on hips. 

Steve started to answer, something about of course he’d been in a late night diner before and actually he’d grown up in a not-that-great part of town back in the day, and even then a fella knew when to keep his hands to himself, but somehow none of it made it past his jumbled mind because Darcy was leaning towards him with a concerned look of her own. 

“Shit, Steve, are you hurt?” Darcy asked, looking at him properly. Steve protested awkwardly, but she sat down next to him, urging him to budge up the seat so that his right shoulder was pressed firmly against the glass of the window, and pulled at his uniform. “This is blood.” She said accusingly. 

“It’s probably not mine.” He said weakly. 

“Probably ain’t good for shit.” She said bluntly. “Come on.” 

Tugging at him, she led him to the back and pushed him backwards until his ass hit a table. Steve sat, feet still planted on the floor, knowing far better than to argue with Darcy when she was on a mission. He glanced around, and figured she’d taken him to the staffroom, such as it was. Darcy had her back to him, and was stretching on tiptoe to reach a bright green box on top of a cupboard. 

Steve sucked in a breath as the hem of her skirt rose dangerously high, brushing upwards and showing a large expanse of creamy white thigh. He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from her as she finally managed to get a grip on the box and haul it down. 

“Right.” She said firmly, spinning on her heel and fixing him with a determined expression. The box she placed on the table next to him and flipped the lid. She rooted through bandages and band-aids stuffed inside it. 

“This is gonna sting.” Darcy said warningly, nudging his legs apart and standing between them. Steve swallowed hard when she brushed against him, leaning in as she tipped a bottle of antiseptic onto a cotton wool ball and raised it to his face. “Suck it, Cap,” She breathed, a sly wink to him as she spoke, and just before she dabbed at his skin.

He hissed through his teeth but the sting was gone almost as soon as it arced across his skin. Another thing to thank Erskine and his serum for. The little brunette stepped back slightly, tilting her head to one side as she looked at him critically.

“This-” She indicated the top half of his suit, ripped and bloodied, with the hand that was still holding the cotton wool ball. Steve noticed that the white puff was now stained a pinkish red, presumably with his own blood as she’d been touching it against his forehead. “-Needs to come off.”

A fleeting thought of protest crossed his mind, because Steve knew full well that however awful he looked right now, he’d look as though he’d never seen a fight in his life if she just left it another half hour. Darcy on the other hand raised an eyebrow and gestured again. Steve dropped his head and grinned before complying. 

He grunted, and pulled the top half of his suit - conveniently split into two parts, unlike earlier incarnations of the suit, thank you Tony - over his head and dropped it on the table beside him. Darcy sucked in a breath and Steve’s head came up, wonderingly, before he caught the look in her eye. It was not one of appreciation so much as horror. 

He glanced down at himself. 

“It looks worse than it is.” Steve said quickly and Darcy looked unconvinced. 

“You have a wound from shoulder to hip, Cap.” She pointed out, her eyes tracing the slice all the way down to where it disappeared below the waistband of his suit pants. “ A big, ugly one.”

“Steve.” He said, bracing his hands on his thighs as he looked at her, keeping them there with a firm resolve to stop himself from gripping at her hips and pulling her even closer to him than she already was. Darcy’s attention dropped from the wound and snapped back to his face. 

“Steve,” he repeated, grinning at her a little. “Not Cap.” 

“Listen, mister. You turn up in my diner at unholy o’clock wearing what’s left of that suit and covered in blood and cuts, you’re Cap until I can patch you back up into something resembling Steve.” Darcy said tartly, and he grinned again, even wider this time. 

“Hold still, this needs to be cleaned.”

Steve settled back, hands clasped together in his lap as Darcy fetched out a bowl, filling it with warm water. “Antiseptic hand-wash will have to do.” She muttered, turning back to him and dumping it on the table beside him, along with the handwash. The little brunette nudged her way between his thighs again, and liberally squirted the sweet scented liquid into the bowl. 

He held his breath, and thanked his lucky stars that he was able to do so for longer than any other man might be have been able. Darcy was wedged between his open thighs, her hips rubbing against the inside of his legs and he was trying desperately to drag his eyes away from the expanse of white thigh that was exposed on her legs, the material of her little red and yellow dress caught on his legs and riding high. 

She sniffed deeply, and made a face, swirling her hand in the water as it bubbled a little. 

“Cinnamon scented, I’m afraid,” she said, reaching behind her to grab a clean cloth, and Steve caught his breath as she twisted in front of him. Darcy moved back and dropped the cloth into the water, squeezing it out before turning her attention to his chest. “At least you’ll smell nice.”

“I’ll smell like you,” Steve reflected, eyes on her as she brought the wet cloth to his torso. Darcy gave him an odd look, one that he couldn’t quite decipher, but said nothing as she pressed the cloth to him tentatively. 

“Is that too hot?” She asked, and he shook his head dumbly, unable to drag his eyes from the way that she carefully ran the cloth against him, the warm water running in rivulets over his torso and collecting around the waistband of his suit pants. 

Darcy continued, pressing into the wound with a serious look on her face, every now and then her blue eyes flickering to his own as if to check that it wasn’t hurting him. She dunked the cloth into the basin, squeezing out the blood she’d cleaned away until the water turned a pinkish hue, returning again to his chest and carefully wiping at the jagged edges where his skin had been opened. 

Steve’s serum, rushing around his bloodstream and working hard to knit him back together, finally kicked in and started to close up the wound. Darcy, squeezing the cloth out again, turned back to his chest and looked at him properly. 

“Oh-” She said, startled, eyes glued to the way that his skin was folding itself back together and closing the ugly gash that ran from hip to shoulder, and promptly dropped the cloth into his lap. “Oh shit-” 

“No, don’t - it’s okay-” Steve said urgently, putting a hand out, but Darcy had already instinctively gone for the cloth, her hand in his crotch and finding a little more than she’d expected. He froze and so did she, her hand clutching at the edge of the damp material as it lay over the bulge in his trousers. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, eyes tight shut and unable to look her in the eye. 

“Why’s that?” Darcy breathed in response, and god damnit but she was still wedged between his legs. Steve braced himself against the tabletop, feet planted firmly on the floor, and exercised an enormous amount of self will not to close his thighs on her hips. 

“You don’t need another... “ Steve waved a hand vaguely, eyes still closed. “Handsy customer. You don’t need, uh,” he coloured a little but pushed on regardless. “You don’t need this.”

“Let’s see,” Darcy said, taking one step closer and laying her hand over the cloth as it lay draped across him. Steve’s breath hitched in his chest, but his eyes opened and he kept them on her as she gazed back at him, neither of them looking at where her hand was still pressed. “You apparently don’t need any help healing, and I don’t need anymore handsy customers.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow, and Darcy’s other hand trailed up the outside of his thigh, slow and precise, until she hit the point where his waist began. Her hand continued, tracing the edge of the waistband of his suit pants, blazing a trail across his bare skin. 

“So what do we need?”

Her blue eyes flicked up toward him as she squeezed lightly over the bulge in his pants and he groaned at the touch, unable to keep his cool any longer. 

Steve surged forward, bringing one hand up to Darcy’s neck, the other to her waist, and coaxing her toward him until she was pressed flat against his chest and his mouth on hers. A muffled moan came from the little brunette, her hand still trapped between their bodies and she squeezed reflexively over his cock where it strained against the confines of his suit. 

He returned in kind, the hand at her waist sliding south and finding the hemline of her dress, hitching it up to palm at her ass. Darcy wriggled in his grip, smiling against his mouth as he slipped his tongue against hers, claiming her firmly. Steve grinned, and his hand squeezed over her ass before heading further down her thigh, pulling it up over his own until she was half balanced on the tabletop and half stretching on tiptoe against him. 

“What’s your thinking, soldier?” Darcy breathed, breaking away from him with her hands gripping at his shoulders for balance. Her blue eyes were bright under the harsh neon strip lighting, and half-lidded as she looked up at him. Steve bit hard onto his lower lip and considered, briefly. 

His cock throbbed in his suit pants, and that made up his mind for him. He grasped one of her hands, trailing it down his bare chest and letting her rest it over his erection, leaning forward into her to kiss her again as his hand wandered up under her skirt and brushed across her panties. 

Darcy, taking the hint, gasped a little as his fingers deftly pulled the lacey material to one side as she pulled down his zipper and pushed her hand inside his pants. Steve found her wet, and wanting, and grazed his teeth over her shoulder as he teased his fingertips between her legs. Darcy’s hips jerked forward in response, and her own hand found its way around his cock. 

“Oh Jesus-” Steve panted, as her grip tightened around him. 

“No underwear, Steve?” Darcy said, her own voice a little high as he probed her experimentally, pushing up a little and then retreating, working her slick until she trembled. He huffed out a laugh at her question. 

“Got the call when I was in the shower-” he ground out, her hand starting to pump him. “Had to - uh - throw on the suit quick.” Darcy grinned as he stuttered through his explanation, bucking up against her hand whilst she worked him, and she bent forward further to trail kisses over his collarbone and up the line of his throat until she found his mouth again. 

Her knee still resting over his and the other leg stretched out, Steve rested the hand that wasn’t currently busy between her legs over her thigh, keeping the girl firmly in place. Her breasts pushed up against his bare chest, and he found himself wishing he had more hands to play with. 

“Darcy, oh god, Darcy-” Steve breathed, as her clever little hand twisted over him. “You gotta stop that if you want this to go anywhere else.” The girl pulled back from him slightly, her hand dropping from his cock and it bounced up against his stomach, the blunt head of it glistening. Steve pulled his hand from between her thighs as well, his fingers wet with her arousal, bringing them slowly to his mouth and sucking thoughtfully. 

Darcy leaned forward again and caught his mouth, her tongue sliding along his lower lip teasingly before she closed over him. Steve groaned into her kiss and hauled her other leg up so that she was balanced over his thighs, one knee either side of him, and his cock eagerly brushing up under her dress. 

“Steve, please,” she begged between kisses, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her breasts against his chest. Steve could do little but comply, sliding an arm under her ass to lift her slightly over him, his free hand guiding his cock up and under the little red and yellow dress. Fingers hastily pushed her panties to one side once more and then he was sliding home with a thrust that had them both catching their breath. 

Darcy’s grip tightened on his shoulders as she sank down onto him, Steve letting go of her ass as she moved down, his cock hard within her and him mentally cycling through all the curse words he knew and some he thought he might have made up on the spot. The girl grinned and rolled her hips slowly, rocking into him and Steve thought the edges of his vision went dark momentarily. 

He planted his feet firmly on the floor, widening his stance a little, and leaned back, one hand pushed behind him and the fingers splayed out over the tabletop. His other hand he wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady as she began to ride him, slow at first and then faster, her knees braced on the table. 

Steve let his head roll back on his shoulders, letting Darcy bounce atop him and concentrating on not exploding within her. 

“Oh my god,” Darcy panted into his shoulder, her forehead dropping forward and resting as she moved, and Steve responded by bucking his hips up and meeting her, thrusting up and bouncing her harder over him. Darcy continued to mouth over his skin, her words lost as her hands gripped tighter, and Steve grinned wildly. 

His hand danced south from her waist, splaying over her ass cheeks and teasing between them lightly, earning him a strangled groan against his shoulder that interested him. He made himself a mental note to explore that another time, and a further note that he would absolutely get Darcy to a proper bed as well. His fingers moved lower, sliding across her from behind, and he split them around his cock as it moved inside her. 

The little brunette gave him a breathy moan that started with a curse and ended with his name; or it might have been the other way around because Steve wasn’t listening so much to her voice anymore as he was concentrating on the way she was clenching around him, trembling and shaking as he pumped up and up. 

Whispered instructions of faster and harder came his way, and Steve did his best to follow them, adding twists from his fingers that had her jerking against him even more. He could feel the slip and slide of his cock, straining within her, the slick of it easing his way as he hammered up. Darcy shook over him and her fingers dug into his shoulders even deeper until-

“Steve, Steve-” 

She came hard, shuddering around him and he let her ride it out, grinding down against him as she fluttered around his cock. When he felt her stuttering slow, he pushed her off gently, setting her onto her feet and twisting her until she was bent over the tabletop instead. Steve positioned himself behind her, one hand on her hip and the other once more finding its way between her legs.

He nudged them apart, bending forward over her and brushing long dark hair out of the way so that he could breathe into her ear. 

“Like this?”

In response, Darcy pushed her ass back up and against his groin, his cock slipping forward and under her dress again, sliding over her and making her moan. Steve’s eyes closed briefly at the sensation, and his hand moved of its own accord, reaching around her and meeting his cock, tugging it gently as his hips jerked.

Breathing hard, he thrust into her again, burying himself deep in a move that jerked Darcy forward and had the table shuddering on its legs, a screeching noise accompanying his thrust as it scraped across the linoleum. Steve caught his breath, hands on her hips and stilling inside her, surprised at his own movement. 

“Is this, this oka-”

“Mmmmpf, Steve, more-”

She’d barely finished encouraging him before he was thrusting into her, the tabletop wobbling and Darcy pushing back against him. It screeched again and she laughed, making him laugh too. Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her upwards, so that she was almost standing against him. 

He spared a fleeting thought of thanks for her heels, which brought her a little closer to his height, though he still towered above her. Steve bent his knees a little and pumped upwards, hands roving over Darcy as hers reached up and around his neck with a little sigh, her body stretching out against his. 

Steve kissed at her neck, her jaw, turning her head toward him a little to try and capture her lips, which he managed, albeit awkwardly. He jackhammered up into her, his teeth biting into her shoulder as lightly as he could manage, the feel of her around him sending his blood thumping through his veins. 

Darcy moved against him, faster, and his hand snuck from her breast to the hem of her skirt, teasing along it and then under, dancing around the lace edge of her panties as he grunted behind her. She arched her back, pushing her ass into him and rocking her hips toward his fingers impatiently. 

Steve laughed, breathless and quick, at the way she urged him for more. 

“You gonna come for me again, Darcy?” He whispered, using his free hand to tilt her chin toward him, the other still busy between her thighs as he hammered up into her. Steve grinned, thankful as the girl - his girl, he hoped, though the modern world had taught him time and time again not to assume anything - mumbled out a yes-god-yes-please-Steve-keep-going against his mouth, and he claimed her again, all the while working his way into her over and over. 

Darcy came with a sigh against his mouth, Steve still kissing her like the world might end if he didn’t, his fingers thrumming over her and his cock still hard between her legs. She clenched around him, close and tight and wet and Steve could hold back no longer, for all he didn’t want it to end. He came with a shout of her name, arms wrapped firmly around her and his cock jerking to completion within deep within her. 

They rested against each other, his arms still wound around her body and his cock softening within her, Darcy’s arm curled up above her head and around his neck, her face turned in toward his. 

Steve stole first one kiss, then another, as he eased his way out of her and fumbled to tuck himself back into his suit pants, wincing a little at the feel of the coarse material over his sensitive cock. The little brunette turned in his arms, her eyes at once both bright and somehow sleepy, and it was that look that had him glancing at the clock and realising it was edging toward 2am in the morning. 

“You comin’ home with me?” He asked in a low voice, his thumb tracing the edge of her jawline softly as he spoke. Darcy looked a little shy. 

“You, um, you want me to?” She replied, looking up at him from behind a curtain of dark hair that fell over half her face. Steve pushed it back, partly over her shoulder and a little behind her ear, his movements tender. 

“You find a man who wants to do that with you and not take you home, Darce, and I’ll punch him in the mouth for his troubles,” he said, only half in jest. She smiled, a funny little half smile that crooked up one side of her mouth. Steve leaned down and kissed her until he could feel her smile on both sides. 

She broke back laughing gently, pushing at his chest. 

“Well, if I’m coming home with you, you need to get dressed,” Darcy said critically, folding her arms over her chest and regarding his. Steve glanced down at himself, noting that the wound that had opened him up - the one that had started it all, the one he should probably be thankful for - had closed entirely. 

Evidently Darcy’s mind ran the same way, as she trailed a hand from his hip to his shoulder, tracing the non-existent line of it, marked only by a dash of dried blood here and there. She shook her head in wonder. 

“The serum,” Steve shrugged, placing one large hand over hers. “Recovery rate is off the chart, so I’m told.”

Darcy looked up at him with a calculating eye, her hand still warm over his heart with his laid atop it. Her head tilted to one side and she ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip as she regarded him. Steve quirked an eyebrow. 

“So this recovery period…”


End file.
